TheBoyWhoKilledHeWhoMustNotBeNamed
by toriisen
Summary: The last battle. But if Voldermort lived through the killing curse what curse can kill him? BEWARE OF THE BUNNIES!


The Story About The Boy Who Killed He Who Must Not Be Named Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I'm just playing with them till the next book. But I'm keeping Draco!!!!!! : hides Draco in closet: By the by thanks Phoenix for the great idea of what to do with Peter!!!! Yum!!  
  
It was what they were hoping was the last battle with Voldermort. Nothing was going their way. Harry Potter The-Boy- Who-Lived was moving closer to Lord Voldermort. Voldermort was standing in the middle of the battlefield laughing, as aurors fell around him and his army of death eaters took more lives. Harry was about 20 feet away from him when he was hit by a stunning spell by a death eater behind him. Ron stood by Harry's unmoving body and defended him. Shooting stunning spells at any death eaters that came near him. Dumbledore appeared with a chocolate card portkey and took Harry away with him. Ron kept up with the stunning spells as the battle grew worse. Ginny and Neville on the other side of Voldermort looked on in horror. "Neville! If Harry's not here to kill him, then who will! We've lost too many already! We can't do this again! " Ginny yelled above the noise of the battle. " I don't know Ginny! We need to keep him busy! Harry will come back as soon as the curse wears off!" Ginny shot off another Bat Boogey." What do you propose we do then ?!? " Neville ran toward Voldermort's back. " I have no bloody clue! " as he tried a stunning spell on him. Voldermort turned around laughing. " Longbottom. Do you wish to join your parents? I enjoyed watching them be driven insane. I'm sure you'd be just as much fun. You and the Wealsey brat. " Neville's face turned red. " Don't touch her!!! " He stabbed his wand where Voldermort's heart would be, if he had a heart, and yelled the killing curse that Hermione had spent the last year working on. " FUZZY BUNNIES OF DOOOM!!!!!!!!!" Voldermort screamed a high-pitched scream, much like a girl seeing a famous rock star. Neville fell back to the ground covering his ears. Ginny ran up next to Neville clutching her wand to defend him. Volderment kept screaming as he kept shrinking and shrinking till there was nothing there but a pile of robes. Neville stood up slowly and stepped on the robes. " He's gone?" "..he is. He's finally gone! Neville you did it! " Ginny said throwing her arms around him catching him in a hug. Neville blushed and looked around the battlefield where death eater and aurors were still fighting. " When do you look everyone will notice? " Neville asked, not quite grasping the fact, that he was awful in all of his classes yet had just killed the Voldermort. A muggle movie the gang had watched at Hermione's just a week ago popped in Ginny's mind. " We could sing. Like in that muggle movie?" she suggested. Neville grinned and held out his arm. "Nothing else has happened like it was suppose too. Why not?" Linked arm in arm, they skipped around the pile of robes singing at the top of their lungs. " DING DONG! THE WIZARD IS DEAD! THE WICKED WIZARD IS DEAD!!!" " WHICH WIZARD?!!" yelled Ginny. " THE WICKED WIZARD!!!!" yelled Neville. " THE WICKED WIZARD IS DEAD!!!" Ron turned red and stared. Hermione stared. The aurors stared. The death eaters stared. Silence filled the air. Finally a death eater yelled out. "What do you mean his dead? Harry Potter's not here. Who killed him?"  
" I did!" yelled Neville. The death eaters glared. But before they could do anything the aurors hit them with body binds and dragged them off to Azakaban. Peter tried running off in his rat from but not before Remus grabbed him by his tail. "Come on Peter. I'm hungry. You always liked food. " Remus threw him in a cage and started a fire. He conjoured up a spit. "Hmm..we seem to be out of hot dogs Peter. Oh well, I suppose you'll do. " He grabbed him and skewered him on the spit and placed him over the fire. Suddenly people started popping up everywhere. People who were suppose to be dead. Sirius, James and Lilly ran over to Remus. Remus jumped up and hugged them. "What?! How?! " he asked. " Sirius will explain. Where's Harry?!" Lilly said. " With Dumbledore." Remus said. Lilly and James popped out. " How?!" Remus asked again. " Well, apparently when old Voldy died, his magic died. Since his magic died, everything one he killed came back. Everyone who was killed by magic anyway. " "Ah, ok. Well you hungry?" "Starved mate. Haven't eaten in a year or so. " "Peter should be done now. " "Yum. Roasty toasty rat." He and Remus sat down to eat their former friend. Ron ran up to Neville. " Bloody hell Neville. How'd you do it?" " I don't know. Will Harry be mad?" " He might. Remember what happened summer after fourth year?" Hermione shuddered. " Yeah, Harry has pms worse then Ginny!" Ron said. Ginny wacked him upside his head. "But really how did I manage it?" Neville asked. "Well, your magic's improved alot since you got a wand, instead of using your fathers. " "That's probley it Neville" Ginny said. " Wow. Gran will be proud of me. I wish my parents would understand though.." " What makes you think they can't? Harry's parents came back. Who knows what could happen?" Hermione said. " Yeah Neville they couldn't be prouder of you if you were the Boy-Who-Lived. Your the Boy-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named!" Ginny said. " And Hermione you the Girl-Who-Made-the Spell-That-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. " " What does that make me?" asked Ron. " Chopped liver?" " No..." Ginny said thinking. " That makes you Best-Friend- Of-The-Boy-Who-Lived-and Boyfriend-Of-The-Girl-Who-Made-The- Spell-That-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." "And you?" Neville asked. " Cutest-Girl-In-The-World-Who's-Related-To-The-Boyfriend-Of- The-Girl-Who-Made-The-Spell-That-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named-Who-Taught-It-To-The-Boy-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named-Who-Shares-A-Dorm-With-The-Boy-Who-Lived! "  
  
Or?  
  
" And you?" Neville asked. " Future-Wife-Of-Boy-Who-Killed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Who- Learned-Spell-From-Girl-Who-Made-Spell-Thats-Dating-The-Best- Friend-Of-The-Boy-Who-Lived!" "Oh..." Ron said. " Wait a minute! Future Wife! NEVILLE!!!! " Neville turned white. Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear. " This would be a good time to run. " Neville nodded , turned and ran like Snape was after him. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. " Ron! Come on! Behave! Ginny proposed after all! " Ron glared at Ginny. " Err...hi Ron! Hey Neville! Wait up!" Ginny started running after Neville. 


End file.
